


Casual Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Nightmares, Old Ass Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren's insecurities gnaw away at him to the point where it's hard to stay asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes I'm going through old files in my phone and here's a dead ass piece of writing that somehow never got published and is somehow finished 
> 
> This is so old that it's not even good and I actually called Hux Brendol if you want a time frame of exactly how it is so I changed that

Each nightmare is the same when Kylo Ren awakes, foggy and intimidating, forcing him to hide in a small patch of light. This is all he has left.   
This light was becoming duller until a while ago when the affair started. General Armitage Hux seems to be the most beautifully dangerous thing to have happened to him in a long, long time.  
Each nightmare is the same when Kylo Ren awakes; quickly subsided by Hux's tender kisses, warm embrace and soft spoken yet loving words. It's not a side the redhead shows very often, but for Ren it is a welcome change from the cold, calculating exterior, one that he hasn't expected, but takes no qualms in appreciating fully at every opportunity.  
After a long while of snuggling against his lover, Kylo falls asleep again to be met with a void. There's a small glow in the middle of the black hole, but if he wants it, he's going to need to fight the rest away. This is the Dark side. It's a well known fact that it devours passion and desperation, something Kylo has always been good at providing. However, lately his heart's not been in it, which is something his master, Supreme Leader Snoke, has noticed. Not long ago Ren took comfort in seeing the blackness of his soul, but by now it makes him nauseous and fills him with dread and anxiety.   
When he wakes up, will Hux still be there? Or will the general realise what he is, an ever consuming wormhole of rage and sorrow? Ren has no idea, which only adds to the sadness he feels buried deep inside. And yet, Hux has always been beside him since that first night of confusion and lust. Now it's something a little more than just that.   
Ben had no worries in life. To Ben, a nightmare was a temporary lapse in time where he'd panicked too much and over thought something. Kylo wasn't like that. Since his obsessive tendencies were filled with the romantic story of Darth Vader, he'd become lonely and afraid, but willing to give himself up to the darkness within.  
Kylo is not Ben. Ben is dead now, along with his parents before him. While they might still live and breathe, Ren does not hold a place in his mind for them, deciding to seize the opportunity to kill them.  
He's taking deep breaths now, trying to chase away a haunting vision that seems comfortably nestled down inside his head. He hasn't woken Hux, and he's somewhat glad of this. The general needs his sleep, and lately he's been underperforming as the result of a lack of it. It won't be long until Supreme Leader Snoke notices, and that's the last thing they need. He stands up, running trembling fingers through dark hair. Pacing has never been Ren's thing, always Hux's, so it comes as a surprise to him that it's helping relieve him of stress. Now he sees why his lover does it, it's a release of energy that doesn't involve throwing a lightsaber at a vast system of technological advances of the 482756th cycle.   
He sighs. At least, he thinks, that he doesn't scream as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Practically unedited piece of crap


End file.
